Cupid's Arrow
by Lee Totema
Summary: When Jack visits North, he introduces him to Amora or Cupid. After a brief scuffle North convinces Cupid to take Jack to make him realize that Cupid's job is a lot more than shooting people with magical red arrows.
1. Chapter 1

_No this is not an OCxJack Frost story, just my spin on cupid :3 _

_These will be a series of different couples, the first one is a shout-out to the Paperman short from the movie Wreck-It Ralph, and I do not own neither of them or Rise of the Guardians. It will consist of 5 different couples and whoever can guess which ones happened and which didn't and gets them all right, they can select a one-shot idea, which I will write for them. Just enter 'True' or 'False' in your review._

__I don't own ROTG and more importantly, all names have been changed for their privacy and any similarities to any person, place, or situation are just coincidences.__

* * *

><p>It was a wonderful snowy day in the North Pole. Santa's enclosure was filled with excitement as the past Christmas was a success and they are now heading through the last week of January. A big man with a twinkle in his eye and a jump in his step, with his long white beard swishing to and fro, overlooks his work shop and sighed with content.<p>

"Alright Yetis! We have much work to be done. Now I know that Christmas has just passed but we must bring more joy this year to many children! We must do our best, that is all." Santa said and the brown furred Yetis yelled with agreement, going back to work on all the toys that are scattered between them. The elves scurrying in between the legs of the yetis going up to Santa's workshop with a wooden board with the name of Nicholas St. North scrawled in fancy lettering. They enter with a ding as he is working on another ice sculpture, his big hands handling it delicately until the elves started to ding very loudly.

"Ugh! What now?" North said looking towards the door.

"What? Don't have time to spend with little old me?" A sweet sounding voice permeated from the door's entrance. North squealed and shooed out his elves and welcomed his guest in.

~00o00~

A deep chuckled reverberated through his throat as he looked at the kids in the snow, making their snowballs and forts. He overlooks them on top of a streetlight, smelling the fresh snow that has fallen thanks to him; Jack Frost. His look of his snowy, white hair, his blue frosted sweater and old rugged pants was no match for his sky blue eyes that would captivate many if he let them. He came down next to a kid and he gasped as he pointed to another little girl still getting ready. The kid nodded and threw a snow ball. She shrieked and started to pummel him with hers as well, the fight was on! Soon the little corner was met with shrieking and howling and laughter of children and Jack Frost.

Feeling a little light, he asked help from the wind and whisked himself away to North's workshop. He landed roughly on the balcony and opened the balcony windows a bit, before hearing a voice that wasn't familiar to his ears.

"Still it is amazing that you are able to get on nice list this year!" North bellowed in his Russian accent. " For 4 years you have not been able to!" He guffawed and slapped his hand down on a table, shaking the tools on top of it.

"Hey! It's hard following your nice list prerequisites. I can only do so much, and you know why I haven't been able to." Jack was amazed that the voice was one of a girl, young and with a slight accent but he couldn't place where. It sounded like sugar to him and made his face heat up. It was a strange feeling.

"Ah well, anyway as I was saying before, there is-"

"Wait North." She interrupted him. Jack, strained to hear before he was knocked on his back and met with a glowing red arrow in front of his face. He finally got to see who was behind that sugary voice. Small waves of wheat colored hair surrounded her baby face with small spikes in the back. She had fair, pink skin and was wearing a small white dress, with small wings in the back as well with an empty quiver. She couldn't have looked more than 14. What struck him most was her eyes, red see through eyes challenged his own blue ones.

"Wait, wait, wait! That is new guardian!" North finally spoke. Jack chuckled weakly, with his hands up. She glared at him before her arrow and bow disappeared. She took her foot off his chest and he coughed slightly. She snorted.

"Jack Frost? Really? He's the new guardian? What was Manny thinking?" She said.

"Now, now Cupid. He is very integral part of guardians. Now Jack come here. Let me introduce. Jack, this is Cupid, the spirit of Valentine's Day and love. Cupid, Jack Frost, newest guardian." North said. Jack felt her glare measuring him. He didn't take kindly to her earlier comments either.

"Isn't Cupid supposed to be a baby in a diaper?" Jack said. Her scowled deepened.

"What can a baby know about true love?" Cupid retorted back.

"I don't know, what? A 14 year old girl can know more? And what's with the angel wings? Not very angelic if you're willing to shoot first and ask questions later." Jack teased and her face became red.

"Now, now. Enough teasing Jack. Cupid, Amora, don't do anything you be regretting." North said, with slight fear in his voice which confused Jack. She inhaled sharply and let it out.

"You are right North, I'm just a little on edge because Valentine's day is coming, my busiest day. I should just take my cookies that I earned and leave." Amora said, getting a small tin with Christmas decorations. She took her first steps towards the balcony window.

"Don't let the door hit those cat panties you're wearing." Jack snickered out, not being able to contain himself. North swore before Amora summoned a red hammer with a heart on both ends and swung. The balcony was destroyed and also part of the workshop. Amora panted heavily while Jack was floating around in the air.

"Amora! Put hammer away. Now." North said slowly, still hoping that she won't cause further damage.

"Jeez! What are you some kinda gorilla woman?" Jack exclaimed.

"Say that to my face twinkle toes! I'll show you gorilla!" Amora said back, twirling her hammer.

"Enough! Both of you, in front! Now." North said, his voice becoming dangerously low. Jack found himself and Amora sitting in front of North, glaring at each other in the corner of their eyes.

"Amora, you are on naughty list again." North explained.

"I know…I'm sorry but he started it!" Amora said, poking his cheek. Jack swatted it away.

"I'm sorry that Manny disappointed you in choosing me as the new Guardian!" Jack retorted. Amora scowled.

"I didn't even think you cared about kids. After all the things I've heard at least…" Amora said.

"Rumors, Amora. You know better than this. I am very disappointed in you and Jack, you do not know how she does work. Apologize, both of you." North said sternly. They both looked at each other, and Jack shivered, feeling that same weird feeling.

"Ok I'm sorry, but can you explain to me why do I feel all weird and stuff?" Jack said quickly, trying to hide the flush in his face.

"Oh that, well first I apologize for my behavior and that thing you're feeling is my presence, helps with my work. I don't usually turn it off since most spirits aren't really affected too much by it. Probably because you're new and you've never met me is the reason why you're feeling it. I would turn it off, but I got work to do." Amora said, standing up.

"Already? You have not even tried stew!" North exclaimed.

"Well that happens when the world is nearing Valentine's day you know? Got a lot of places to be, situations to make, couples to see." She said.

"Yeah, like making people fall in love is so hard." Jack sarcastically said.

"You have no idea." Amora said seriously. "At least I don't just wave my stick around and make it snow."

"It's a lot harder than it looks." Jack said.

"Well my job is even harder than yours!" Amora shouted.

"Ah Idea!" North suddenly exclaimed. "Why don't you take Jack to see how you work?"

"What!?" Both of them exclaimed.

"Oh no, I am not spending a day with this trigger happy gorilla girl." Jack said.

"And I don't want to spend my day with a frost fairy who's missing his tutu!" She said back.

"Now, now, this would be experience for both of you. What you say Cupid?" North winked. Amora looked at him and scowled. "I'll give you second chance." He sang out. He gave out little nudges of encouragement before Amora let out an aggravated sigh.

"Fine." Amora said.

"Well you two are on the same page, I'm-"

"Hold on there, twinkle toes." Amora said, summoning a red ribbon. "I'm getting a second chance to be on the nice list, I am not letting this opportunity go to waste." The ribbon wrapped around his arm in an iron like grip.

"Hey! I didn't agree to this!" Jack shouted.

"Too late. I'll see ya later North, say 'hi' to Toothie for me would you?" Amora said, walking towards the new hole she opened not too long ago.

"Will do. Good seeing you Jack!" North said, waving good-bye.

"Hey wait a minute!" Jack said, feeling a pit in his gut.

"Hold on to your stick!" She said before jumping out. Jack screamed as they both free fell until her wings glowed for a second and they glided through the air.

"Huh, this, actually doesn't feel that bad." Jack said. Amora gave him a mischievous smirk before taking off like a jet. Jack couldn't even scream as he felt the g forces rock his body. Amora, laughing through it all, kept taking loop de loops and various other tricks. Finally they reached a populous city filled with skycrapers, she lightly touches the ground of a balcony and lets the ribbon go. In doing so, Jack was almost kissing the ground while, at the same time, fighting the nausea that was rising up his throat.

"Pft, what's the matter, got a little jet lag?" Amora giggled. Jack finally stood up and glared at her. "You are crazy." Amora put on a face of innocence letting him get over what he was feeling before coming to stand beside her.

"Sooo, what are we doing here? You gonna show me how you shoot your arrows at people's butts or something?" Jack said.

"Hah, like love is that easy. Naw, forget what you ever saw about cupid in those little kiddy episodes they show on TV. I came here for a reason. You know how Toothie has her little bits of herself to help her out?" Jack nodded. "Well I have the same thing, but for me I have to use years of my life to make them. Let's say I was 16 years old, right now I'm 14. For every year, I make about 100,000 of little me to help with my work, but unlike Toothie, I am out in the field." She explained.

"So I'm guessing by Toothie, you mean the Tooth Fairy?" Jack asked. Amora nodded. "She and I go way back. Anyway, since I'm in the field there are certain couples that I follow, it's the reason why we're here."

"So who are the lucky couple?" Jack asked. Amora put herself in a thinking position and Jack swore he could've seen her eyes glowing. Amora laughed and her wings glowed. "Come on." She took her hand out and offered it to him.

"Woah, no. I'm going my way this time." Jack said. Amora shrugged her shoulders. "Alright just keep up." Amora said. She let herself fall, gliding this time and Jack rode the wind next to her. She started to follow a man with a suit on, slightly big nose, tussled hair that looked neat and a stack of papers in hand.

"So why are we following him?" Jack asked and Amora shushed him. Jack rolled his eyes, 'It's not like he can hear us anyway.' They soon followed him to a train station as he waited there with a bored expression. Amora motioned him to stand away from him and he did so with a huff. Soon a woman with a suit and formal skirt and also a stack of papers joined him as they waited together. Amora smirked as she saw the next train start to pull up. Her wings glowed again and grew until the train passed and she let out a gust of wind, the glow transfering to one of his papers that landed on the woman's face. As the man politely took it from her, she laughed when her red lipstick stuck to it while the man stared at her. She boarded and he laughed when he realized the lipstick on the paper, but she was already going away, not before taking a few glances back at him.

Amora and Jack soon followed the man to work where he was met with more papers from his boss.

"Are you gonna-" Jack started before being shushed again by her. He let out a bored sigh, looking out the window when he spotted that woman from before in the building across from them. He felt a gust of wind and realized that Amora pulled the paper with the lipstick almost out the window, causing the man to realize it as well. Jack lifted an eyebrow at her and she smiled at him.

She finally took out her arrow and shot him with it, and some sort of realization went through him as he began to try to get her attention with paper planes, until he ran out of papers. He finally used the special one with her lips but it flew away and the woman left the room she was in and out the building.

"But-" Jack started before being shushed again. "Just watch." Amora whispered as the man literally took off running in the middle of his job, but couldn't catch up to her. As he walked away Amora followed the paper airplane he slapped away. It came into a small alleyway where all the paper airplanes gathered.

"Watch." Her wings started to glow again, and so did the paper airplanes. They started to take flight and follow the man and push him towards where the woman was at. She let the one with the lipstick fly.

"Why…?" Jack wondered outloud while Amora continued with the other airplanes, pushing the man onto the train again with all the paper airplanes. They finally stopped at the same stop from before. She stopped her wings from glowing and the man got out the paper airplanes, with the woman right in front. The paper airplanes, with a gust of wind, signaled her, allowing them to meet again. Jack smiled to himself as they went off together and felt a tap on his shoulder. Amora signaled him to follow them and they went to a diner as she and Jack sat on top of a street light.

"So, you still think being cupid is all about shooting people on their butts?" Cupid said.

"Well, there's a lot more to love you know." Jack said defensively and Amora guffawed, causing to lost his balance a bit.

"You are a piece of work." She said, wiping a tear from laughing too much and trying to quiet down her small chuckles. "But why did you set those two up? Why not with other people?" Jack asked.

"Because their red threads are tied to each other." Amora answered.

"Red threads?" Jack said.

"Yep, you see my eyes are unique that I can see 'threads.' These threads are connected to a person on their pinky which is connected to their soulmate. Some are tiny slivers of thread, and the more closer they are to the person, the bigger it gets until it becomes almost like a rope, it's then that I help them. I can't conjure up feelings of love. That's impossible, but I can help them along by doing things that would make them closer together like those paper airplanes. I pushed myself a little this time, I admit, I just wanted to look cool. Then in time, their own feelings will overpower my help and that's when I fly the coop and let them be. Sometimes I come back to see how they're doing, but most of the time people just solve their problems by themselves." Amora explained. "And that's basically my job, but this is only the icing on the cake. There are more cases around that I want to show you." She said, getting ready to fly again.

"Why me?" Jack asked. She looked at him with almost a sad faraway look on her eyes.

"Because you have to learn that sometimes love doesn't come easy to a few people. Don't worry. I won't take up too much of your time, just humor me a bit." She said, offering her hand again. Jack smiled and took it though he regretted it as soon as that red ribbon fit snug on his arm again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! An update so quickly? Yeah, I just have to get this story off my chest, maybe I'll be able to finish it in a week, who knows? Anyway, time guess true or false on the next chapters and you can win a one shot, which I will personally write just for you ;)_

_Anyway, I don't own ROTG and more importantly, all names have been changed for their privacy and any similarities to any person, place, or situation are just coincidences._

* * *

><p>"Woohoo!" Amora yelled as they sailed through the air, Jack holding on for dear life. He didn't know why he decided to tag along, maybe it's because he wanted to know more about her, maybe he was curious about another spirit's job, or maybe he just didn't have anything else to do. He just decided that he might as well. Finally after reaching a neighborhood, she stopped right on top of a roof and unceremoniously let him drop to the ground. He resounded with a great big oomph!<p>

"Hey! What's the big deal?" Jack shouted, shaking off the dirt that clung to his clothes. "Great, that'll come off easily." He muttered to himself as he found some grass stains.

"Sorry, the ribbon must've snapped off. Anyway, get up here, the next case is approaching." Amora said, resting on top of the roof. He glided over and sat next to her. He looked around the neighborhood, it was quiet, green. The house they were at was a simple one story house with a big front and backyard, it looked pretty decent.

"So, who are we waiting for?" Jack asked.

"Well, I've been tracking this couple for a really long time. They have had a lot of ups and downs and now comes the final moment, whether or not they can make this work. The girl should be here in about 20 minutes." Amora said, squinting at the sun.

"And we're just gonna sit here with our thumbs in our mouth?" Jack sarcastically said. "Ha, ha. So funny." Amora said dryly. "I call it as I see it." Jack responded.

"No, it'll take some time to tell you their story, that way you can understand a bit on their situation." Amora said. "This particular story, started a long time ago, back when they were just teenagers." Amora's wings glowed and so did the house. All of a sudden there was a bunch of people around, children, teenagers, adults talking and laughing.

"Woah, what did you do?" Jack asked.

"My memories from the past, I'm just replaying this story from the start. I didn't think you'd want to hear me talk for about 20 minutes. So you see those kids sitting on the picnic sheet?" Amora pointed out. Jack looked down and saw a boy with dark sunglasses with wavy, dark brown hair and a girl with black hair and honey colored eyes sitting next to him. Jack nodded to Amora.

"He is 14 years old and she was only 12 when this story started. You see, he's blind and she's adopted but his blindness was the result of a trauma not genetics." Amora started.

"What happened to him?" Jack asked. Amora's mouth became a thin line. She let out a tired sigh. "His mother died in his arms. It was a car accident. He was only 8 years old but since then, he couldn't see. I was trying to set her up with her soulmate when it happened. I tried helping, but none of my powers could've kept her alive long enough for the ambulance. So I guess you can say this case is a bit personal for me."

They kept quiet for a bit, watching the girl and boy interact with each other laughing and making small talk. "I'm sorry." Jack finally said. "It's ok, it was a freak accident…His name is Alan and her name is Reina. He's getting married today."

"Congratulations." Jack said. Amora laughed bitterly.

"Thanks, but he's getting married to someone else besides her." Amora said.

"How? You said this was personal to you. I thought you would watch it closely." Jack said. "And I did, at least I thought I did. See he was being cared for by his grandmother who then adopted Reina from a close friend of hers. Everything was fine until he got his sight back." Amora said, the landscape changing. The people were gone and instead a car drives up the path and parked in front of the house. A short woman with grey hair and a dimply smile came out of the car and Alan, taller and more filled out, came out as well. He saw the world with wonder and talked to his grandmother excitedly.

"After meeting with Reina, she convinced him to see a therapist to try to get his sight back. With the therapy and Reina's love, he got it back. I thought that this was the point of no return. He would see Reina and they would have a happily ever after, but things didn't go so smoothly." Amora said. Another glow, another place and they were now in a school with kids bustling here and there. Alan was in the courtyard, finishing his lunch, talking to his friends when a girl came to sit next to him and he got a flush in his face.

"Due to him regaining his sight, his own inner sight was lost. His love for Reina fell while he began to live a normal life. The poor girl had to witness it firsthand since they lived together. He no longer needed her in his mind. He took notice of other girls, as is for a boy his age while she continued to live with her love." Amora looked another way and Jack followed her gaze. Reina sat against a wall, under the shade reading a book, her clothes dark and her expression sad. He noticed how her eyes kept glancing towards Alan as he put an arm around the other girl.

She bit her lip and put her book away in her backpack. She walked away towards the hallways. Alan didn't take notice. It was like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Because of her non-confrontational personality, she said nothing and did nothing. She didn't fight, how could she? She was only 14 when he forgot about his love for her. The red rope became thinner and thinner even though they were so close, and yet their happily ever after was far away. I had to watch her cry as her heart kept breaking and breaking." Soon orbs of images gathered around Jack, Alan with different women, Reina with different men.

"They kept finding different relationships. Alan tried to convince himself that Reina was nothing but a sister to him, and lied to himself about his actual feelings toward her. He eventually realized, when he continued on to college, that all the relationships that he had, were shallow, just based on looks. Reina took paths to men that didn't appreciate her and kept putting herself in abusive relationships. Of course, something like that doesn't really go unnoticed." Amora said. The image turned itself into a living room. Alan and Reina, now in their twenties, as he was blocking the hallway towards the bedrooms while Reina stood in front of him, an obvious slap marked on her cheek.

"It was the summer of his 23rd birthday when he finally noticed the bruising." Amora went on.

"Why did he do it?" Alan said, Reina stood her ground and stared at the floor, her hand clutching her other arm. "Tell me!" Alan yelled and Reina visibly flinched, a slight shake revealing her fear towards him.

"He thought I was cheating on him…" She finally said after a very pregnant pause. "He wouldn't believe me so he hit me." Her voice shook and she gulped a couple of times.

"You should've gotten help, called someone, called me! I would've gotten you out of there before he did this to you." Alan argued, reaching for her cheek and she took one step back.

"No, if I called anyone, he would've gotten angrier. You would just make the situation worse. Just let me handle this." Reina said.

"No. I can't anymore. I can't just keep seeing you like this. He made you so sad, I hear you crying in your room every single night. I can't just stand by and see him hurt you like this. Bring him here, I'll talk to him." Alan said.

"Why do you even care?" Reina whispered.

"I care about you, isn't that obvious?" Alan said. Reina mumbled something. "What?"

"You're a liar!" Reina shouted at him. "You don't care about me! You never cared about me nor loved me or any of those things you used to tell me. You are just a big fat liar and pretender! You only do this because you have to bear with me as I still live with you! You're a fake and I don't need you!" She ran, grabbing her keys and ran outside.

"Reina!" Alan shouted, following her. They followed the image to the outside where Reina took off in her van and left.

"He eventually contacted her abusive boyfriend, and after getting incriminating evidence, had him put away. The damage to their relationship was done though. She no longer loved him the same way and the red thread between them broke." Amora said.

"But they're soulmates! How can that happen? They're supposed to be together." Jack said.

"Yeah, destiny dictates that they have to be together, but humans are strong and tenacious. She broke the thread herself, not completely but it was enough that even my help probably wouldn't be able to do anything for them. She eventually moved to the British Kingdom and then went under an apprenticeship in France to become a pastry chef. For 2 years there were barely any contact between him and her. She only called to their grandmother to see how he was. Eventually he found a woman who he was content with and they became engaged. To help him save money, she decided to make his wedding cake. So now we are here." Amora said, her visions finally fading and a car coming up. A woman came out of the car, and Jack knew that this was Reina. The years made her into a beautiful woman, her eyes no longer looking down and instead she looked ahead with a strength that Jack didn't see in Amora's visions. Her grandmother came out, more wrinkles and white hair, but her same smile and twinkle in her eye. They had a tearful reunion and she came inside the house.

"The wedding is gonna be in 2 hours. She'll be getting ready and we should go to the church." Amora said.

"So then why did we come here first?" Jack asked as Amora got ready with her wings. "I had to see for myself if things were salvageable between them. I can barely see it but that tiny string of fate is still there. I can still change this for the better. Come." Amora said, flying towards the church and Jack followed closely. It was filling in as they leaned against the church's walls, people talking excitedly and finding their seats. As they waited more and more, Jack kept looking at the people, trying to find a hint of Reina. Finally he saw here, wearing a dark green dress with a black belt and high heels, her hair falling with waves as she escorted her and mother and herself towards the first few pews. They sat down and the wedding commenced.

Alan walked into place with his best man and him making small talk. He took one glance over to where Reina was and then towards the aisle.

"You know, Alan did realize his feelings towards her but too late. He's in love with Reina, but is marrying another. Sounds really stupid doesn't it? These people are so confusing sometimes." Amora said.

"So then why doesn't he stop this? Why doesn't he just grab Reina and go?" Jack said as they people stood up to welcome the bride. "Fear, that's why but that's also why I'm here. My arrows aren't made for making people fall in love, they are made to make people remember why they love and give them the courage to fight for that love." One by one the bridesmaids go down the aisle and then comes the bride, arm in arm, with her father. Alan smiled slightly, but kept glancing over to Reina who had a tired, far off look in her eye. The priest asked them to sit down as he goes on with the traditional wedding vows.

"Here it comes, the decision maker." Amora said, getting ready her arrow, she pointed it at Reina.

"Speak now or forever hold your piece." She let it fly and it hit Reina. All of a sudden she stood up; the people broke out in murmurs as she excused herself to the aisle.

"Please…" Amora whispered. Reina stared at Alan, and he as well. She did a motion, as if she was grabbing a piece of thread. With her other hand, she made it into scissors, and cut it. Amora's eyes filled with tears as Reina started to walk out of the church.

"Wha- do something!" Jack shouted at her. "I can't, she made her choice." Amora said with her eyes downcast.

"Well if you won't, then I will." Jack said flying over to Reina and freezing the tarp she was walking on, she tripped and Alan flinched, as if he wanted to go to her but stopped. Amora caught this motion and, without hesitation, shot an arrow towards him as well. He started running towards Reina as people started to stand and gasp. He helped her up, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Alan?" The bride said. Reina gave him a confused look. He grabbed her hand and ran towards the exit. People broke out into shouts and panic. Amora followed the couple along with Jack. They took her car and off they went, laughing all the way. Amora smiled to herself as people ran out after them and Jack nudged her with her elbow.

"See, wasn't so hard, maybe I could be cupid." Jack said and Amora laughed while wiping her eyes. "So, are they finally going to be together?"

"Well, it's not a sliver of thread, but it's not a rope either. I'm still gonna help them. Thank you, if it wasn't for you, they never would've gotten the courage to do this." Amora said.

"Ah, it's nothing." Jack said and Amora smiled. "You know, you make a good guardian twinkle toes." Amora laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, gorilla woman." Jack said.

"I guess, this is what it feels to have a friend." Amora said.

"I thought you and Tooth were friends." Jack said. "Oh yeah, she's my best friend but sometimes she's so focused on those teeth and she works all the time. We rarely get to see each other since I actively get out here and do my job while she stays in her palace. At least you can actually be out here." Amora explained.

"It would be hard doing a snow day from a palace." Jack joked.

"Yea, but I think that's enough drama for you. If you want, you can go ahead, take a breather and I'll swing by your place in case you want to know some more about my cases." Amora said, stretching.

"I don't have anything to do really. I made it snow already in the most important places, I think I can keep you company for a bit more. I got nothing else to do." Jack said, waving his staff.

"Alright, I'll keep it simple this time." Amora said, summoning her ribbon again.

"Oh boy." Jack said, giving himself a face palm before being whisked away again.


	3. Chapter 3

_This one is not as long as the other past chapters but it's quite a doozy of one. I will put on a warning that this will be covering an abusive relationship. I will apologize in advance if it causes someone discomfort or makes them remember something bad. In other news anyone who is going through an abusive relationship, remember that there are people to help you. Don't think you're alone and if you really feel trapped, be free to send me a message. I've gone through several myself. Ok, enough with the heaviness, on to the chapter!  
><em>

___I don't own ROTG and more importantly, all names have been changed for their privacy and any similarities to any person, place, or situation are just coincidences.___

* * *

><p>"Ha! Here we are." Amora said, arriving in a parking lot full of cars right in front of a small college. "Having fun Frosty?" She laughed as Jack pulled off the ribbon with more force than needed.<p>

"Uh huh, having the time of my life. So, what are you gonna show me next?" Jack said.

"Well first, I'm a little hungry, wanna go inside and grab a bite?" Amora asked and he shrugged, letting her lead the way. It was quiet through the hallways, for the most part, until they reached the kitchens. People were bustling here and there, measurements, knives and cut up supplies covered the tables as more students were at the ovens cooking. It smelled delicious.

"Woah, it's pretty busy in here isn't it?" Jack whistled.

"Yep, but it's about to slow down, they're getting ready to plate up. Today is breakfast day, omelet's, poached eggs, pancakes. And bacon, that's delicious. After the chef reviews their stuff, we can go ahead and get what we want." Amora said.

"You sure? Won't they see us?" Jack said and Amora laughed.

"Trust me, a lot of people come for breakfast day, they won't find it strange if some food just disappears." Amora explained and the chef was done with his review. Soon more students came up to the kitchens and started to help themselves with more of the culinary students cooking for them. Jack and Amora quickly got what they wanted and went back to the roof to relax and eat.

"Ah, I love breakfast food, and even more when it's made so fresh like this. So a bit of backstory on this next couple, the girl has gone through bad relationships, not surprising given her low self-esteem and self-hatred. She has gotten a bit better and her soulmate is in the same class as her, finally. It took me some work to do that. He's also had a string of bad relationships due to his 'type' but he finally found her. The thing is because of her recent breakup, she didn't want anything to do with him so for the past 6 months I've been trying to get them together. I got a break through but there's this one ex that won't get off her back. She doesn't have the heart to just push him away. Hah, girls like these tend to like a lot of attention and are hard to deal with." Amora rambled through bites of her food.

"And the guy? Nothing wrong with him or what?" Jack asked.

"Nope, he's a case as well. Trust issues, self-deprecation, and an anger problem that he's worked on but it still causes a bit of trouble. Not only that when he falls, he falls hard which is the reason that when he had his past relations, he couldn't just break it off. Geez, some people just need therapy." Amora said, saving her bacon for last.

"So how is this for easy even though they both have really big issues?" Jack said, placing his empty plate beside him, hearing her crunching into her bacon.

"Their personalities just tie well with each other. He has the patience, the understanding, and the love that will convince her that he won't just play her and leave. She has the experience of dealing with anger issues, her love and loyalty to convince him that she won't cheat on him. They are similar in their tastes and their personalities are a bit similar, but it's the differences that really make them mesh together, like bacon and eggs." Amora said, finishing her food. "Here they come now."

Jack looked over to the roof to where Amora was pointing at. A short girl with short hair with high heels and glasses walked with a tall man who was a little on the chubby side but with broad shoulders and muscular arms. He was also wearing glasses and they were talking very animatedly.

"Doesn't look like they need your help." Jack murmured and Amora scoffed. "Well, it's more like she needs help, her ex, well he isn't the greatest person. It's scary when affection turns into obsession. She's going to need his strength. When she confronts him after class. Come, we'll wait at the ex's place." Amora said, leading the way.

"So why hasn't she gotten rid of the ex earlier?" Jack asked.

"She can't. She's too afraid, this dude doesn't threaten her directly, but he always says he's gonna hurt himself and blames it on her. Whenever she says she's interested in someone else, he spits out that she never cared for him and says very mean things to her, things that break her will. It's starting to become physical as well, with strong grabs that has left bruises on her. He's one inch away of hitting her. Here we go." Amora landed on top of a house. The neighborhood seemed quiet. The driveway and yard was mostly made of concrete with a few potted plants here and there.

"So how long do we have to wait this time?" Jack asked. Amora shrugged, "Not too long, just after they finish class. Until then just take a breather, look at the clouds or something."

"That gets boring fast. Too bad it doesn't snow around this part of the world, otherwise I'd challenge you to a snowball fight." Jack said, letting himself lay down and relax.

"Hmph, you'd be a cheater Mr. Frost. You can control the snow." Amora said, checking her nails.

"Oh come on, how's this? You can use your hammer, it won't even the odds, but at least you'll have a fair chance." Jack said.

"Heh, I'd accidentally kill you so no, I'll take my chances with normal me." Amora said and they both settled in a comfortable silence. Dusk began to settle and Amora recognized a truck coming in. She tapped Jack's head and he looked over as the girl from earlier came out. She said something to the guy from earlier and he drives around the corner, but from where they were seated, they could still see his truck.

"Is he gonna stay?" Jack asked as the girl went up to the door and rang the bell.

"It's better, in case something happens, anyway, let's go. She's gonna need her courage." Amora said, phasing through the roof and into a small room. The girl was sitting on the bed and the guy in his computer chair.

"Alright, let's get down to it." The girl started. The boy had bushy curly hair, some pimples dotted his face, very dark skin and glasses. He was tense and was constantly staring at the ground.

"Why are we here?" Jack whispered as the girl started talking.

"You know they can't hear us, there's no point in whispering and like I said earlier, she needs her courage for this. My arrows will give that to her when the time is right." Amora said, sitting cross legged on the bed with Jack, leaning on the wall next to her. The boy kept tapping his knee and readjusting his glasses.

"Mike, I'm tired of this. You don't know the way you're acting, you don't know what you say to me sometimes. Do you even remember the stuff you text me?" She asked. Mike shook his head. She took out her phone and started to read a few.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me, do I mean so little to you?"

"Did you ever care about me or was everything a lie?"

"Are my feelings just a game to you?"

"What if I hurt myself? Would you pay attention to me then?"

"So even if I kill myself you wouldn't even respond to my calls?"

"Why are you doing this to me, all I ever did was love you!"

"What about all the things I did for you? Were you just using me?"

"I guess I really do mean nothing to you. I'm going to do it. Don't stop me."

"Damn, this guy really let her have it didn't he?" Jack said and the girl kept reciting the texts as Mike became tenser every time she said his texts.

"Cuss words aren't the only hurtful words. Sometimes it just takes a few to really break someone." Amora said, her eyes cold.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself? Did you think that I'd just come running to you because you say these things to me? You're my friend, yes I cared about you and we went out for a little bit but it ended a long time ago. Why can't you just accept that?" She said.

"I keep telling you my feelings, you know how I feel about you, why can't you just give us another chance?!" Mike shouted. She got up.

"I told you if you started to shout I'd leave, if you're not willing to be calm then I'm leaving." She started towards the door but he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her into the wall.

"Don't leave! I'll be calm, I will." Mike said and she started to shake.

"You're hurting me." She said. He let go and she stayed on the wall. Amora got her arrow ready and it shot forth. "I'm sorry Mike, but things can't go on like this." She left the room and he followed her to the front door.

"So you're just gonna end it like this? Without giving me a second chance? What about everything I gave you? I've wasted so much money on you! So much freaking time and you won't even give me a passing glance?!" Mike shouted as she left the house and called someone on her phone. Jack and Amora followed them out as the truck came into view. It was then that Mike lost it.

"You didn't even trust me did you, fine!" Mike shouted at her as the guy stepped out of his truck. Mike began to hit himself against the wall, punching himself on the head and ripping his hair out. He started yelling obscenities at her while she tried walking over to the truck but she tripped. Her whole body shaking with sobs. Amora readied an arrow and shot it at the guy. He came over to her side and picked her up and let her inside the truck.

"Please come back!" Mike yelled over and over again. "I'm sorry! All I want is a hug! Come back!"

"This guy won't give up." Jack said. "That's just the way they are. Obsession really does a number on their psyche, it doesn't help the fact that she kept rejecting him. He's just putting himself through more pain. He has to let her go, otherwise he'll keep hurting both himself and her." Amora explained as the guy started to drive away. Mike then jumped on the back of his truck and started to bang the roof. The guy came out telling him to get off but Mike won't listen. Amora flew over to the guy's side and stopped him from reaching over and pulling Mike off.

Another car came and people rushed out. What looked to be his mother and family members began trying to convince him to get down. After a tense minute, he gets down and the guy gets back into his truck, the girl's crying echoing out of the open door. They drove off, leaving Mike crying heavily. Amora followed them into the intersection leading out of the neighborhood. The truck was parked with the guy cradling the girl in his chest.

"She really did try hard to care for her friend, but that type of venomous friendship couldn't last. She was bound to find someone else. Even if Mike wished it, they were not meant to be together. Unfortunately she had to go through this painful turning point, to finally realize her feelings." Amora said, sending another arrow towards her. "That should ease her pain for a bit. We're done here." Amora said, flying away with Jack trailing behind her.


End file.
